New Beginnings?
by KPFAN3617
Summary: There's a new student at Middleton High and meets a red-headed teen, who may or may not want to be friends with him after what she finds out about him. Will the new student's arrival be what Team Possible need to patch things up or will it just make things a whole worse? Disclaimer: I Don't own Kim Possible. Kim Possible is owned by Disney.
1. Chapter 1

A sixteen year-old boy placed his backpack on his shoulder and sighed. He was a well-built, medium height boy with unruly short dirty blonde hair, cameral eyes and a pale complexion. He glanced at his father's car driving away, leaving him for the first time since they moved to the small town of Middleton. He glanced at the billboard in front of the school and dreaded what he saw.

**_Welcome New Student_**

He sighed as he walked towards the main entrance of the school, the whole time thinking about his old school and how much nicer it was compared to the one he was in. All his life he lived in an enormous two story house in a secluded neighborhood in Beverley Hills, California. He only attending the best schools the city of Los Angeles had to offer for young inspiring actors like him and never was away from home for no more than a two month period. Now here he is, in the small town not a lot of people knew about and having to start from scratch at an utterly new school...

His father would never truly admit to his rash decision to move to Middleton but the teen had a pretty good idea…his mother death. His mother past away three months ago and ever since then his father was never the same and neither was he. Everywhere they went, everything they did, remind them of her and how easily they had lost her….Maybe a change of scenery was a good call for both of them but why all the way to Middleton?!

He walked down the halls of the school in complete confusion, only wishing he would have paid more attention when his father gave him a tour of his alma mater…

"Excuse me" He asked to a passing student, nothing. "Excuse me!" he said louder to another and still nothing, not even a glance. He frowned as he put his hands in his pocket.

**Guess I'm gonna find the principal's office by self.**

He continued his search for the principal's office when a tall, white, grey eyed, jet black hair boy ran into him. The boy looked utterly afraid as he spoke to him. "Aw dude my bad!" he helped the teen up rapidly.

"No damage bro, it's all good" the teen said smiling at him. "But why-?

"MCGUIRE!"

The boy's eyes widen as he tired to find a way to escape two teenage boys coming after him. Thinking quickly, the teen looked at the door before them. "Get in" the teen said opening the door as quickly as he could. The boy ran inside and the teen quickly kneeled down in front of the door pretending to find something in his backpack.

The two other teens, most likely jocks due to the team jerseys they were wearing, looked at the teen with eyes of rage. "Have you seen a-?"

Without saying a word the teen pointed a random direction. Not to the teen's surprise, the jocks just left with not even a simple 'gee thanks.'

"It's okay to come out" the teen said after the jocks disappeared. The boy stuck his head out of the door and looked at all directions before coming out.

"Thanks dude for the save." The boy said coming out. "I'm Alex" he said reaching out for the boy's hand. The teen, finally happy someone acknowledging him, shook Alex's hand.

"Donnie" The teen said smiling.

"Well Donnie my boy, I owe you big." Alex said grinning at Donnie.

"No sweat but why were they after you?" Donnie couldn't help but asked. Alex simply shrugged,"Guess it was my time for a beating I guess."

Donnie looked at Alex surprise, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not the most popular guy here at Middleton High, and people like me are the punching bag for those who are. It's just the way the school here works. If you're lucky they skip you all together."

Donnie was utterly shocked. "Wow, and nobody does anything to stop it?"

"Nope," Alex plainly said. "No one dares messes with the status quo unless you wanna deal with utter humiliation and torment till graduation."

"Good to know" Donnie mumbled.

"Well," Alex began. "Thanks for the save again Donnie, my bro but I gotta meet up with my friends before school starts. if you need anything look me up, okay." Alex was about to walk away when Donnie quickly grabbed his shoulder.

"Actually, I do need some help," Donnie stated. "Mind showing me to the principal's office? I need to get my class and junk and-."

"Say no more, I'll walk you personally myself" Alex said placing his arm around Donnie's shoulder.

* * *

KP

"Man, I've never seen Barkin act like that before," Alex claimed as they entered the cafeteria. "He was completely freaked!"

"All I did was say my name," Donnie stated.

After they grabbed some food, they walked towards the table with two girls sitting there. One was eating her food and the other had her nose in the book and not even looking up when Alex and Donnie took a seat.

"Hey guys, this is Donnie, he's new here" Alex said.

"Hi Donnie, I'm Molly" one of the girls greeted with perkiness.

"Hi Molly" Donnie said smiling at her. Molly was a white, petite person. She had straight shingled, light golden brown, hair. She was a little on the chubby side with a round face and chestnut eyes.

"And the girl who can't seem to get her nose out of the damn book for once is Melody," Alex teased as he ate. Melody lowered her book slowly, glaring at Alex through her harry potter style glasses. She had shoulder length wavy copper hair and beautiful colored ocean eyes.

"Hi Donnie," Melody greeted. She greeted Donnie unemotionally as she looked at Donnie for a few seconds before continuing her reading.

"Don't mind her" Alex whispered. "She's like that when she is in her reading modes. She thinks reading will make her smarter." He chuckled as he rolled his eyes, receiving a grunt from Melody.

"FYI, it does Alex but I wouldn't imagine you knowing of such a thing because you never read anything other than gossip columns." Melody retorted.

"But it won't make you as smart as your uncles," Alex countered grinning.

"Hey Catcher in the Rye" Donnie said looking at the title of the book, trying to lessen the tensen building up.

"You've read?" Melody asked lowering the book.

"Have I read, talk about one of my favorite books of all time! Holden reminds me a lot of myself you know." Donnie stated sipping his drink.

"Really?" Melody asked intrigued. "How-?"

"Nerd alert" Alex and Molly yelled together.

"We still have few minutes before classes start," Alex groaned. "And I don't want my only un-educational minutes before school be about a book no one understands."

Melody stuck out her tongue and grinned at him. "Just because you don't understand they story _Alexander_ doesn't mean the whole world has too."

"We agreed, no one is **never ever** to speak my name out loud…**ever**!" Alex said.

Molly laughed. "Alright guys chill." She looked at Donnie.

"So Donnie, where you coming from, Upperton, Lowerton?" Molly asked. "We don't get a lot of new students here."

"Actually neither," Donnie began. "I'm from California, Beverley Hills to be more precise."

"Wow Beverly Hills?!" they all said surprised.

"Why on **earth **would you wanna come here if you lived there?" Alex asked.

"It was my dad's idea" Donnie informed them.

"That's tough man but-" Alex started to say when the bell rang.

"Guess we better be going guys, Barkin already has us on his tardy list," Melody said as she placed her glasses and book inside her backpack.

"Let me see your schedule Donnie" Alex asked. Donnie handed it to Alex who skimmed through it.

"Hey, we have all the same classes! This is tight, I can walk you to them with no sweat" Alex said.

"That's spankin' Alex but can we get a move on?" Melody said.

* * *

KP

"I can't believe you actually met Robert Downey Jr!" Molly exclaimed as she sat down at their lunch table. The day went by smoother than Donnie even imagine it to be. He had no problem finding his classes (thanks to his new friends), avoided all the bully zones, and most importantly, he didn't have to eat alone on his first day.

"It's nothin' special Molls. He just came to eat at my dad's restaurant and I just so happened to taking his order at the time." Donnie grinned as he saw Molly's face in amazement to his encounter with a celebrity.

"Man I wish my dad had the biggest 5 star restaurant in Hollywood and met some celebs. Maybe I could've been lucky as to meet my future wife." Alex said sighing.

"Miley Cyrus isn't going to be your wife Alex" Melody responded as she turned the page of her book.

"A man can dream can't he? Am I right Donnie?" Alex said nudging him playfully with a grin.

"Yeah if the dream is realistic" Molly answered high-fiving Melody, making everyone, expect Alex, laughed. But the teens moment of laughter was quickly ended when a dark blue eyed, tan, long dark brown upward curly hair, tall, slim face girl made her way to their table. She was accompanied by two other girls and Donnie couldn't help stare at the girl as she made her way to them.

"See, told you girls" She said as she looked at the girls and back at Melody. "She still has her nose in that book." The girl said making her plus twos laugh. Donnie narrowed his eyes at them as he noticed Alex, Molly and Melody looked down. After not getting a responds to her remark, the girl quickly snatched Melody's catcher in the rye and lifted it up

"Hey!" Melody yelled.

"Sonnie, what do you want?" Molly spoke coldly.

"Yeah, what _do_ you want" Donnie said getting up from his seat. Molly, Alex and Melody all looked at Donnie shocked. Alex quickly nudged on Donnie's shirt, trying to make him seat back down but with no success. At that instant, the whole cafeteria had their eyes set on Donnie and Sonnie.

"And you are?" Sonnie asked.

"None of your business that's what and if I were you I'll start explaining real quick why you snatched my friend's book." Donnie asserted.

Sonnie blinked as she wasn't expecting that kind of answer from the Donnie. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I was talking her and she wasn't listening. I just wanted to make sure the nerd here showed up for practice today since she's been flaking all this week." She answered.

"Well" Donnie said walking closer to the teen. "I think there could've been a better way to handle that, don't you agree Sonnie?" Donnie asked.

"Whatevs" Sonnie said rolling her eyes. She tossed the book on the table. "Here, have your stupid book." She focused her attention back at Donnie. "Happy?" she flipped her hair on Donnie's face and began to start walking way.

Something came over Donnie that never happened to him before. Without thinking, or considering the aftermath of his actions, he grabbed a piece of mystery meat in-between his hands and directly hit Sonnie on her back, smothering her hair with the mystery meat's contexts. Sonnie froze dead in her tracks as she felt the dripping mystery meat gravy on her back. Gasps could be heard everywhere, even Donnie looked horrified of what he did. Sonnie screamed as she felt the mystery meat through her hair. She turned her head, and stared at Donnie with rage. Sonnie grabbed some mashed potato, from a tray close by, in her hand and through it at Donnie with enraged force. Donnie duck, making the mash potatoes land on some unexpected teen.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

There was no going back, food was being thrown at every angle, Donnie even saw a shoe flying above him and landing on a table. It was a complete chaos. Donnie saw his friends hiding under the table and tried making his way towards them but stopped when he saw Mr. Barkin's feet. Mr. Barkin pulled Donnie up from his shirt.

"Stoppable, why am I not surprise you started this fight."

"Mr. Barkin, I can explain." Donnie began but Barkin quickly cut him off.

"Save it," He ordered. He looked at everyone with raged eyes as they continued the fight. "Cease and desist this **instant **people! **NOW**!"

Even hold their fire, with silence filling the room in a matter of seconds.

"Stoppable, Senior, in my office ASAP" Barkin ordered.

"But-" Sonnie began to whine when Barkin cut her off. "I said **now** Senior!"

Both Donnie and Sonnie were about to walk out of the cafeteria to the Barkin's office when Melody got up from her hiding place.

"Mr. Barkin, It wasn't Donnie's fault. It was Sonnie! Donnie was only defending me," Melody explained

"Oh really?" Barkin said uninterested. "Then I guess it's only fair that you join them too then. March, all three of you!"

* * *

KP…..

"You didn't have to do that Melody, It was technically my fault," Donnie whispered as he sat down next to Melody in Barkin's office.

"I needed too. No one has ever stood up for me like that before. Thanks" Melody said smiling. Donnie smiled back. He could see Sonnie rolling her eyes as she tried to remove mystery meat gravy from her $1,000 blouse.

"Where is she?!" the teens heard someone say outside. Barkin opened the door and entered two tannish looking adults, most likely Sonnie's parents, inside the room.

"Mom, Papi!" Sonnie got up from her chair and hugged her parents.

"What is the meaning this Mr. Principal guy. Why is my Sonnie like this…covered in…?"

"Eww" Sonnie mother's said as she touched what was in her daughter's hair. "Mystery meat, Sonnie has mystery meat in her hair!"

"See my love, I told you she should have send her to that private island school in the Caribbean" Mr. Senior said.

"Rockwaller, tell her husband to relax. I'll explain what's going and did happen when Stoppable's and –"

"I'm here!" a blonde man said, rushing inside the room. "I'm here Mr. B!" the blonde was completely out of breathe, he didn't notice Bonnie and Junior as he made his way next to Donnie.

"Ron?" Bonnie asked surprise as she stared the blonde man. Ron turned his attention to the sound of the voice to see Bonnie and Junior standing next to a girl who looked a lot like Bonnie.

"Bonnie? Junior?" Ron Stoppable said looking at them both. "Long time no see. What are you guys doing here?"

"That's what I want to know as well but Mr. Principal Man won't tell us what happened" Junior said.

"Alright people, I'm getting way too old for this" Barkin stated angrily as he placed his fist on his desk. "I'm waiting for **all **the parents of the troublemakers to be here for I won't have to repeat myself so stop askin'."

"Who are we waiting for?" Ron asked.

Right then a red- headed woman wearing a global justice uniform walked inside. "What's the sitch Mr. Barkin. I just got home from a mission in Peru and hear my daughter was sent to the-"

Ron slowly turned his head and saw her, the women he hadn't seen in over 16 years. "Kim?"

Kim blinked as she saw Ron next to Donnie. She shook her head as she couldn't believe it was Ron, her Ron, standing right in front of her. "Ron?"

"Kim/Kim Possible?" Bonnie and Junior said together.

"Bonnie? Junior?" Kim said looking at them.

They kids all stared at each other, confused beyond belief. How did their parents know each other?

Mr. Barkin sighed and began massaging his brain. "How I hate reunions."

* * *

Author note: Well I really wanna see what happens next, don't you? Lol

Leave me your awesome comments or questions or anything additional you wish to add. Looking forward to hearing from you guys! please please please review!It'll help update faster if you do!

till the next sitch-KPFAN OUT


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Kim Possible is owned by Disney**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The teens all continued to stare at their respected parents while sharing baffled expressions. Mr. Barkin coughed to gain the rooms attention as he began to speak.

"Well now that Possible's here I think I can finally begin to explain why I called you all here." Mr. Barkin looked coldly at Donnie. "Stoppable here started the biggest food fight I'd ever seen… while since Stoppable here." He said motioning to Ron.

Everyone looked at Ron, even Donnie. "**You** started a food fight?"

"Not to mention flooded the school cafeteria" Bonnie added.

"Not helping" Ron mumbled at he looked at his son and back at Mr. Barkin. "Mr. B, do you know the just cause of Donnie's action?"

"From my knowledge Stoppable, the wittiness at the scene are saying is that Senior began taunting Possible and your son stepped in."

"Figures" Kim commented.

"What's that supposed to mean Kim?" Bonnie replied glaring at Kim.

"Alright let's not start this again" Barkin commanded. "Rockwaller, Stoppable's and Possible's stories check out. Your daughter had much fault in starting the food fight as Stoppable. And that's why your daughter is getting two weeks' worth of detention."

"Detention?!" Sonnie yelled from the top of her lungs. She jumped out of her sea. "Mr. Barkin I wasn't the one who throw the first piece of food! It was Donnie and if you haven't notice I'm a cheerleader and Cheerleaders don't get detention!"

"Senior I wasn't finish so sit down before I give you another weeks' worth, understood?" Barkin ordered as he pointed for her to sit down.

Sonnie complied as se folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Stoppable will also have two weeks detention and as well as Possible for being involved in the situation."

"Mr. Barkin is that really necessary?" Kim asked.

"Oh save it Kim" Bonnie began. "Just because she's your daughter doesn't mean she isn't doing horrible things to provoke my Sonnie."

"Yes, this is true. Mi Sol wouldn't do such horrible things to her fellow classmates" Junior added bring Bonnie closer to him.

"Yeah looks who's talking. This coming from a guy who has been on top of most wanted villains list for years and you honestly thinking your daughter won't obtain some of those villain traits." Kim remarked.

"Guys this isn't about us!" Ron added making all eyes come to him. "This isn't about our past, this is about our children and if we don't act now then we're going to have a repeat with what happened to us."

Kim blinked in surprised to Ron statement. He actually sounded like an adult instead of the kid-at-heart boy she once knew. Kim looked at Ron's serious face as he looked at both her and the seniors.

"As much as it pains me to admit this, Stoppable's right" Barkin said. "Maybe having all three of them together in the same room will break this never ending cycle. That is the main reason I brought you all here. We need them to get along because if not then I'm just going to keep calling you all in here everything time something like this happens."

"Yeah" all the adults responded in unison before frowning and looking angrily at their kids.

"Don't worry Mr. Barkin, This won't happen again." Kim said as she placed her arm on her daughter's shoulder. Melody gulped as she felt her mother's touch. She knew getting this lecture from Mr. Barkin wasn't going to be the worst thing to happen to her today…

"Alright you all may go," Mr. Barkin said making the teens get up their seats. "Expect for Possible and Rockwaller" Mr. Barkin added. "I'll like to speak to you two in private." Bonnie and Kim both looked at each other before they nodded in agreement and having the teens, Ron and Junior leave the room.

* * *

"Well that went better than I expected" Donnie said as he holds the door open for Melody.

"You're telling me" Melody said. "All I know is that my phone and laptop will be M.I.A for a while."

Before Donnie could ask anything more he felt an arm on his shoulder. "I know I told you to make an impression son but that wasn't what I meant."

"I know Dad" Donnie replied. "And sorry you had to rush over here for this."

"Nah anything for my little…"

"Dad!" Donnie warned.

"Okay" Ron chuckled. "So aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here?" Ron asked looking at Melody with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Stoppable, I'm Melody." Melody cheerfully responded shaking Ron's hand. The whole time Ron looked at Melody, the more she reminded him of Kim. The hair, the body type, even her smile, reminded Ron of the girl's mother. Ron grinned as he shook her hand.

"Don't need to be so formal Melody, call me Ron, Mr. Stoppable's my dad."

"I think Mr. Stoppable's best." They all looked at Kim walking to Melody.

"Mom" Melody said. "This is Donnie and his dad Mr. Stoppable but I guess you already know that."

Kim looked at Donnie from head to toe. Donnie smiled a goofy grinned as he reached out his hand for Kim's.

"Hiya Ms. Possible, I'm Donnie." Donnie said still maintaining his smile even when Kim ignored his hand shake and looked at Ron.

"Never thought I'll see you here nonetheless your son," Kim stated.

"Yeah no kidding Kimbo," Ron said looking at Kim dead in the eye. "I thought you living up in D.C?"

"And I thought you were living in L.A but I guess we were both wrong weren't we," Kim replied hasty. "And that's Ms. Possible to you," Kim quickly added.

"What no Clark? You divorced Philip or what?" Ron asked curiously. Was this the reason why she came back to Middleton?

"That's none of your concern. And how"s Karina, are you two still together? "

"That officially falls under the category of none of your business,_ Ms. Possible_." Ron responded as coldly as he could.

"Come on Melody. We're going home. Now." Kim said looking at her daughter.

Melody nodded without hesitation. "Bye Donnie, see you tomorrow and it was nice meeting as well Mr. Stoppable."

Ron and Donnie both smiled at her. "Bye Melody" Donnie responded…

* * *

Melody opened the door to her room; tossing her school bag aside and plunging herself on her bed. The car ride home wasn't what she was expecting at all. She wasn't grounded nor did she have her teenage things taken away and that surprised her. Her mother would have usually been on her case and would have given her a lecture that would have lasted until dinner but this time her mother had no words for her other than to go to her room while she started dinner.

After taking a few minutes to unwind from the pressures of school, she walked to her computer desk and opened her laptop. Today was an odd day even by her standards and wanted to know more, like who actually was this Ron Stoppable person that had her mother too preoccupied to even punish her. She opened up her browser and began her search of Ron Stoppable.

Tons of articles appeared. Many of them were about Ron's restaurant but nothing she hadn't already known because of Donnie but she needed more. Who was this man exactly and his relationship to her mother? She continued her search until she stumbled on an old article that completely shocked her.

**World Famous Teen Heroine, KIM POSSIBLE and her partner, RON STOPPABLE are finally tying the knot this summer. **

Melody was glued to the screen as she gasped and read the article and saw the engagement pictures. She was gorgeous, and her red hair was longer, her eyes full of life and wonder, and not to mention her smile. Her mother's smiles in those pictures were nothing she had ever seen on her mother face before…not even close.

"_What could have happened to change this?_" Melody thought.

She needed more information and she knew just were to get it. She made sure she had enough ink in her printer and printed the pictures and the article. Once it was printed, she exited the article and opened her MyFace account. She then placed them inside her backpack and in good timing as well…

"Mel?" Kim asked as she opened the door of Melody's bedroom.

"Mom" Melody turned around to see Kim standing in the doorway. "What's up?"

"Dinner's ready, go wash up and come downstairs." Kim said looking at her daughter and then looked at her opened laptop. "What are you…?"

"Oh nothing Mom, I'm just talking to Molly. Let me just log off and tell Molly bye before I head down okay?" Melody said quickly as she could.

Kim arced one of her eyebrows as she responded. "Alright Mel, I'll give you 10 minutes. We still need to discuss your punishment and I've some news to tell you so hurry up." Kim grinned as she closed the door in front of her and walked downstairs. Melody sighed in relief as she walked to her computer. She quickly looked at her notifications when she noticed she had a new friend request. She clicked to see who it was and smiled when she saw who it was…

**_Donnie Stoppable _****Accept ****Deny**

* * *

**Author Note: Guess who's back? :D Sorry I've haven't been updating like I normally would but college is no joke. I'll try updating as much I can now that don't have a lot of things on my me your awesome comments or questions or anything additional you wish to add. Looking forward to hearing from you guys! please please please review! It'll help update faster if you do!**

**Till the next sitch-KPFAN OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously On Kim Possible: New Beginnings_

_Melody sighed in relief as she walked to her computer. She quickly looked at her notifications when she noticed she had a new friend request. She clicked to see who it was and smiled when she saw who it was… _

**_Donnie Stoppable _****Accept  ****Deny**

* * *

Melody yawned as she walked through the halls of Middleton High. She had been talking to Donnie ever since she finished dinner. They talked about many things: Music, TV show, their families….

Melody couldn't put her figure on it but she could feel this connection beginning to form between this Donnie Stoppable character and her.

Melody watched as her best friends were heading her way to her locker.

"Guess your mom let you off the hook since you texted me this morning" Alex teased but at the same time interested to find out why.

"Not really" Melody said closing her locker. "Mom grounded me for the whole two weeks I have detention and she'll be chaperoning the school dance with Mrs. Senior and couching the cheer squad practices as well. I think that's punishment enough."

"Tough" Molly and Alex said in unison. Melody nodded as if she didn't know her life is going to be rough the rest of the month.

"Anyway, jumping boat here" Molly began with her usual perkiness. "What you think of Donnie?"

"What about him?" Melody asked walking with them to the Cafeteria.

"You know - do you- like him?" Molly asked.

Melody blinked in surprise as she looked at Molly and responded. "Yeah he's pretty cool."

"No" Molly corrected. "I don't mean 'like' him but like _like _him" Molly teased. Before Melody could answer her BFF Alex stepped in. "Of course not! I mean he's cool and all but Melody wouldn't fall for guys like him… right Mel?"

Melody thought about the question. I mean she did feel some sort of connection between them but not that she like _like_ him.

"Well I sure do" Molly added, smiling. "He is so sweet and aw… his gorgeous eyes. He makes me melt from the inside." She pretended to faint with her hand over her heart. Melody couldn't help but laugh.

"Can we not talk about this? You know girl talk isn't my forte" Alex interjected. Melody arced an eyebrow. She knew Alex for years and she would talk about boys all the time around him and never once had he said anything like that.

"Hiya Guys!"

The trio turned to see Donnie. They stopped and waited for him. "What's up dude and dudets?" he said finally reaching them.

"Hi Donnie" Alex said smiling at him and fist bumping their fist together.

"Nothing really" Molly responded blushing.

Donnie flashed a crooked smile her way and then looked at Melody. "And you?" he asked.

"Oh you know just suffering as any teen would knowing their mother is coming up to school. And you?"

"Not too shabby" Donnie grinned. "Actually there is something I've been meaning to ask you. Do you-"

"Hey Donnie" Alex said placing his arm over Donnie's shoulders. "How much trouble are ya with your old man?" Again Melody looked at Alex confused as she walked next to molly and seeing her two guy friends talking.

**Why is Alex acting like this? Oh no matter, I've…**

"Hey guys" Melody said. Everyone looked at her. "I've got something I've got to take care of before first period. Catch y'all later." Everyone looked confused as they saw Melody walk towards the direction of the library...

* * *

Melody took out her iPhone and began to text her mother as she walked home.

Mom, will it be okay if I go to Uncle Jim and Tim's place right now? J (4:55 p.m.)

**Mom**: You do know the meaning of grounded right? (4:57p.m)

Please! It's for my science project about lunar rockets and their creation progress. They can help me ten times better than any website can. Please? L (4:59pm.)

**Mom**: Fine. I'll call them to let them know you're on your way. Be safe. Love you. (5:02 p.m.)

Thanks mom! :D Love you too. See you at dinner. Lates 3 (5:03 p.m.)

Melody smiled as she put her iPhone back inside her pocket. She was finally going to get some answers about this Ron character…

Melody reached her Uncles house. It was a two-in-one two story duplex house. One side his Uncle Jim lived with his wife and child while her other Uncle lived with his on/off (currently on) again girlfriend.

She walked up to Uncle Tim's side of the house. She knocked and was received by her uncle's girlfriend, Maddie. She had black hair that nearly reached her butt. She also had these dark brown eyes and a tannish complexion. She was relatively slim and had big breast that Melody never thought were humanly normal.

"Melody!" She exclaimed hugging her. Faking a smile, she hugged the woman back.

"Is my Uncle Tim home?"

She nodded. "He's with Jim in the garage." She stepped aside to let Melody inside. "Come in. Is there anything I can get you? Will you be staying for dinner?"

Melody shook her head and respectively declined the woman offer to make her a sandwich while she was cooking her pinto beans and rice.

Melody entered the garage to see her Uncles sharing blue prints and arguing over vectors calculations in the prints. It wasn't until Melody coughed loud enough to be heard did her Uncle gave her attention.

"Melody" they said hugging their niece.

Melody hugged her uncles as they barbered her with their hugs. They let go as they spoke.

"What brings you here?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, I mean Kim called and all but…" Jim asked when Melody stopped him mid-sentence.

"Uncle Jim, Uncle Tim, what do you know about Ron Stoppable?"

The tweebs looked at each other surprised.

"Ron -who?" Jim and Tim answered together. Melody frowned. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. She reached into her backpack and took out her folder. The Tweebs glanced at other. Melody took out the engagement picture out of her folder and handed to Tim.

"This Ron Stoppable," Melody stated. "Ring any bells Uncles?"

They both gulped at once. What are going to say? If they told their niece the truth than Kim will have their heads!

"I'm waiting. I want to know everything you possibly know about Ron" Melody said as she folded her arms.

"Why don't you ask your mom?" Jim asked. He placed the picture on the table before him.

"Yeah Mel-Mel, why don't you ask Kim. Why come to us?" Tim added.

"You know my mom. She won't tell me anything. That's why I need you guys to give me info about him. I want to know why my mom hates him."

"Okay" Tim said trying to reason with his teenage niece. "I agree Kim may be a little- defense on this topic but why the sudden interest?"

"Because I've met him" Melody answered. The tweebs eyes widen.

"What?!" they said.

"We've met at school after his son defended me after he saw Sonnie picking on me. Mom wasn't too happy when she saw him again."

The tweebs had no idea what to do at this point. If Ron was back in Middleton then-

"Melody, we just can't" Jim said. "I'm sorry but Kim will have our heads if we told you anything."

Melody frowned. It was time to bring out the big guns. She pouted the puppy dog pout to full max. She quivered her lower lip and began to get the water works started. "Please Uncle Jim, Uncle Tim. I wanna know."

The tweebs looked the other way. They couldn't resist giving their niece anything she wanted when she used that. Jim clenched his fist, having his eyes looking up at the ceiling. Tim did the same but soon he felt a touch on his shoulder, on both of their shoulders. They caved. They both, at the same time, looked down and say those big, pleading eyes and her sweet "Please" responds. They groaned in defeat.

"Fine Mel-Mel, you won this round but whatever your Uncle and I tell you stays inside this house. Your mother may never, and I mean never, find out we've told you anything." Tim warned.

"You'll never see us again if your mom finds out we've told you anything" Jim added.

"Was it really that bad what happened between them?" Melody asked.

The Tweebs nodded. Jim pulled out the chair for Melody and Tim gestured for her to sit. "It's a long story.

The tweebs started from the beginning, from the way beginning. How they met, how their friendship grow, how Ron was considered part of the family for so many years, how they became a couple.

"Wow, someone should make a TV show about this. They'll make millions I tell ya." Melody said, taking in all what her Uncles have told her.

"We're finishing up the screen play so we can pitch the idea Disney" Jim teased.

Melody and Jim laughed. "Okay, Okay," Melody said. "You've told me much more than I planned to ever find out from you guys about Ron but I'm still not hearing what I've wanted to know."

"Which is?" the tweebs said.

"Why did they end their engagement?" Melody asked. She took one of the pictures she handed her Uncles and looked at it as she talked. "Mom looks so happy. The happiest I've ever seen here. Something major must've happened to break them up because from what you've told me, they were close."

"They were more than close" Jim mumbled but received a kick on the leg from Tim.

"But then why-"

"No" Tim said. "No, No, We've already told you enough Melody. That's that."

"Melody" Jim said. "Your mother is the one to tell you why they ended their relationship, not us."

"But-"

"No Buts" Tim sternly said. "We love you but that's going into deep water. There are some secrets better kept away."

"Your mom will eventually tell you" Jim said.

"No she won't" Melody said. "She'll never tell me anything. She likes her secrets to much."

"I'm sure that's not true." The tweebs said.

"Yes, it is. Mom isn't even home right now, you know. She's off on some mission in Europe and she won't be back till God knows when."

The tweebs looked at other, shooting glances at their niece. She reminded them so much of Kim at her age.

"She never talks to me about her missions, not even her missions when she was my age. It's like-it's like there is a side of her that I don't know about."

"Melody" Jim said. "Kim means well."

"She's just…isn't the same after your father died." Tim said. "She's been raising you by herself since you were five. She sacrificed a lot to make sure you were always safe, clothed and never be hurt by anything if she had anything to say about it."

Melody knew everything her uncles were telling her was true. No matter how much she would complain about her mother not being around enough she knew the reasons behind them. She got up from her seat and looked at her Uncles long and hard before she hugged them. The tweebs hugged her back not sure what to make of the hug. When Melody let go of the hug she smiled.

"Thank you Uncle Tim, Jim, for telling me this." she reached for her stuff and readied herself to leave.

"Melody" Jim started to say when Melody stopped him.

"Don't worry Uncles. I won't tell my mom anything. It's getting late" Melody said looking at the time. "I should be heading home."

"We'll drive you home kid" Tim said but Melody shook her head.

"Thanks but I prefer to walk home if you don't mind. I'll text you guys when I get home okay."

The Tweebs nodded as they walked their niece out and watched her walk down the street….

* * *

Melody entered the house to the smell of cinnamon and sizzling on the stove.

"Mom?" Melody called out.

"Good you're home Mel" Kim said as she walked out of the kitchen with two plates of baked potatoes and steaks into the dining room. "Go freshen up for dinner- unless you've already ate at your-"

"No I didn't. I'll be right down" Melody quickly answered as she rushed upstairs.

It didn't take Melody long to get herself downstairs and into her chair to eat her dinner. The dinner was quiet as it usually was between the two of them. It wasn't until Melody finished her dinner did the conversation Melody was itching to have with her mother started to unfold….

"Dinner was good mom," Melody said taking her last sip of juice.

"Thanks Honey. I've learned from the best you know" Kim said grinning.

"Yeah who better to teach you the fundamentals of the kitchen then the guy who has cooked for the stars dozens of times. I sure Mr. Stoppable was an excellent teacher" Melody said cleaning the bottom of her lip with her napkin.

Kim nearly choked on her steak. She quickly grabbed her drink and gulped it down. "What- what are you talking about Honey?"

Mr. Stoppable Mom," Melody responded innocently. "The one who tutored you in Home Ec. So Mr. Barkin wouldn't fail. The same guy whom you've known since pre-k and dated towards the end of you high schools years. The same one in Mr. Barkin's office yesterday or was that another Ron Stoppable?"

"Melody, how did you-" Kim started to say.

"Does it matter?" Melody snapped. "What matters is why didn't you tell me anything about him when I asked you yesterday?

"Don't use that tone of voice with me young lady. I am your mother not your friend." Kim asserted.

"That's true Mom" Melody agreed. "Because my friends won't keep secrets from me and saying the guy who she knew practically her whole life was some dude she had a few classes with in high school!"

"Melody what has gone into you?!" Kim yelled. She fixed her eyes on her daughter.

"Why are you so angry with me just because I didn't tell you the truth about Ron?" Kim asked sternly. "Does this have anything to do with Donnie-?"

"No!" Melody responded hastily. "This has nothing to do with Donnie –maybe it does but no but that's not the reason."

"Then what is the reason Melody?" Kim asked.

"The reason is that you lied to me!" Melody yelled now losing the little control she was desperately trying to maintain. "You are constantly lying to me about everything! Your past and nearly everything you do you've lied to me?! What would have killed you for once, just once, to be honest with me?"

"Melody" Kim tried to keep her cool with her daughter as she saw her daughter cry. After all melody was right. She was always keeping things from her and Melody barely ever knew anything truly about her life before her besides the stories she wished to share and fibbed most about. It was at that moment that she felt like her daughter and she were complete strangers…..

"For Once" Melody mumbled through her tears. "I thought you would have been honest with me from the gecko instead of lying."

Kim wrapped her arms around her daughter. She looked at her daughters face, wiping the tears away, and Kim realized all her daughter wanted was answers to her questions and getting to know her own mother. Kim felt like the worse mother in the history of the world-no the universe. Her daughter wasn't a little girl anymore but a young adult and it was time she knew the truth.

"Melody, Hon, I'm so sorry I've made you feel like this. I only do what I think is best for you. You're my little girl."

"That's the thing Mom" Melody said. "I'm not a little girl anymore. It's time you started trusting me with the truth,"

"You're absolutely right" Kim nodded. She took a deep breath. It was time for the truth to be told.

"There are some things that have happened between Ron and I in the past that I've been trying to forget."

"Mom" Melody said holding Kim's hand. "Whatever it is you can tell me. I'll understand."

Kim gulped. This is it. The moment has come and there was no going back.

"What I wanted to forget Melody- is that Ron- Ron-"

"Ron's what Mom?" Melody asked.

"Ron Stoppable is your father Melody….."

* * *

**Author Note: Duh DuH Duh! Ron's the father -what? **

**I always read the reviews you guys leave for me for my stories and I just want to take the time to say thank you. It really means a lot.**

**Now someone wanted me to write down the names of the characters and to whom the are related to so here we go:**

_Donald "Donnie" Stoppable is the son of Ron and Karina Stoppable. Is a bit of Loner but very sociable and takes up similar interest as his father but not completely. _

_Melody Ann Possible is the Daughter of Kim Possible and Philip Clark. (Biological Dad: Ron Stoppable). Is very intellect, loves books and is very extrovert personality. _

_Sonnie Senior is the daughter of Bonnie and Junior Senior. Very much like her mother in every shape and form._

**I hope you guys enjoyed the long over due update. :) ****If you haven't already... follow the story and check out some of my other stories. P****lease leave me your awesome comments or questions or anything additional you wish to add. Looking forward to hearing from you guys! please please please review! It'll help update faster if you do!**

**Till the next sitch-KPFAN OUT**


End file.
